


Truth or Dare

by signorbenedick



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda is Not Very Helpful, And Calls Amanda About It, But Also Some Angst, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Todd Questions His Sexuality, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorbenedick/pseuds/signorbenedick
Summary: “Truth or dare?” Asked Dirk.“Dare.”“You should- no-” said Dirk looking around Todd’s small apartment for ideas. “Go run around outside in your underwear!”“I'm not doing that!”“Come on it’ll be funny! It's not that cold outside!”“I change my mind I’m doing truth!”“No you can’t do that!”“Why not?”“It’s against the rules!”“Why do you want my clothes off so bad?”Dirk and Todd get drunk and play truth or dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure when this is taking place but it doesnt really matter.

“Todd,” began an intoxicated Dirk, “Truth or dare?”

“What are you twelve?” 

“Yes! Now pick one!” 

“Fine, truth!”

“Do you like Farah?”    
“What?”   
“You heard me, Do you, Todd Brotzman, like Farah Black?”   
“God, you're worse than Amanda” deflected Todd. Dirk smirked and raised his eyebrows. “Fine, I like her! Is it that obvious? 

Dirk laughed, then in a very serious tone asked “Why?”. Todd looked back at him confused and kind of offended. “No, not why do you like her? I mean, why do you like her?” Dirk somehow made less sense when he was drunk  than he did when he was sober.    
“That’s still a weird thing to ask.” Replied Todd. “I don’t know, she’s smart, she’s tough and she’s hot, of course.” Dirk sighed then chugged what remained of his beer.  “Okay then, truth or dare?” Scoffed Todd    
“Truth” 

“Do you like-?” 

“Farah? Oh no, she’s nice, she’s a great friend, but she’s really not my type.”    
“No, I know you don’t like Farah. That's not what I was saying. Do you like, you know, anyone?”    
“Not really.”    
“Then, why bring it up?”    
“No reason.” An awkward silence fell over the duo. 

“Truth or dare?” Asked Dirk breaking the silence.   
“Dare.” 

“You should- no-” said Dirk looking around Todd’s small apartment for ideas. “Go run around outside in your underwear!” 

“I'm not doing that!” 

“Come on it’ll be funny! It's not that cold outside!” 

“I change my mind I’m doing truth!” 

“No you can’t do that!” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s against the rules!”    

“Why do you want my clothes off so bad?” 

“What? l would nev-why would I-” muttered a flustered Dirk.

“Dirk, are you gay?” Interrupted Todd. 

“What? Me? I'm not- you didn't say truth or dare! I don't have to answer that!” 

“Cause you don’t have to hide it from me if you are. I really don’t care if you’re gay. Why would I? My sisters gay and-” Dirk interrupted Todd’s babbling by grabbing his face and passionately kissing him. It tasted like the cheap beer they’d both drank too much of. Todd ran his fingers through Dirk’s soft hair. He’d never kissed a guy before but he liked it, kissing Dirk felt right.  

Out of breath, they separated. “So, you are gay then?”    
“Yeah,” Dirk hesitated before asking his next question “are you?”    
“I-uh” Todd began to answer before realising he wasn’t actually sure of the answer to that question, not anymore. If he’d been asked five minutes earlier he would've said that ‘he’s straight as an arrow’. But now he wasn’t so sure. He liked kissing Dirk and he definitely wanted to do it again. He’d never thought about this before. Could he possibly not be straight? Everyone finds boys cute, right? Everyone wants to kiss boys, right?  “Uh, I’m gonna go to go to the bathroom” said Todd. He avoided looking at Dirk not wanting to see his disappointed face . He shut the bathroom door, pulled out his phone and called Amanda.    
“What the fuck Todd? It’s three in the goddamn morning!” answered an annoyed Amanda.    
“Sorry sis, I just need to talk to you about things.”    
“Todd, are you drunk?”   
“Yes, but that’s not the point.”   
“I swear to God, this better be imp-”    
“How did you know you know you’re a lesbian?”    
“Todd, you’re not a lesbian.”       
“No, like how did you kno-”    
“Wait, did you fuck a guy? Ooh, was it Dirk?”    
“We only kissed.”   
“I knew it! Farah owes me twenty bucks”    
“You and Farah had a bet about us?” 

“Yeah, Farah insisted you two were just friends. But come on? He’s clearly been flirting with you for months!” 

“He has?” 

“Yeah, can you really not tell when a guy's hitting on you? That's sad, Todd.” 

“Amanda, you’re not helping!”       
“So, you got drunk and made out with your best friend or boss or whatever Dirk is, big deal.”    
“It is a big deal! I’m straight!”    
“Sure Todd.”     
“Amanda!”   
“Sorry, why don’t you tell me how it happened?”   
“Dirk and I finally solved the case we’ve been working on so I was like ‘we should get drunk to celebrate’ so we did and a few beers in Dirk and I started playing truth or dare and- 

“Truth and dare? Are you twelve?” 

“That's what I said when he suggested it but whatever. So he started asking me if I like Farah and I said ‘I did’ and then I asked if he liked anyone one and he didn't really answer and then he dared me to run around outside in my underwear to which I was like ‘why do you want me to take my clothes off’ and he got all embarrassed which was just adorable and then I asked if he’s gay and then he kissed me!”

“ I gotta use that one next time a cute girl asks if I'm gay.”   
‘You’re not helpful at all.”   
“Sorry, where are you now? Where’s Dirk?”   
“I don’t know, I’m hiding in the bathroom.”     
“How was the kiss? Did you kiss him back? Did you like it?”   
“Of course I kissed him back! How could you not? He’s Dirk! He’s just so...Dirk!”   
“Well, I don’t want to kiss Dirk.”   
“But you're gay.”       
“And you're ‘straight’,Todd.”   
“I’m not gay!”   
“Yeah, you just like kissing your male best friend like all the other straight guys I know!”   
“But I like girls! I like Farah!”   
“You could be bisexual.”   
“No I’m not!”   
“Don’t lie to yourself man.” 

“I’m definitely straight!”  

“But you want to kiss Dirk?”    
“Fine, I like boys and I like girls. I like Dirk.”    
“Yay, Todd!”    
“What do I do now?”   
“Go make out with your magical boyfriend and let me go back to sleep.” Said Amanda hanging up and realizing she had woken up the rowdy three who were all intently listening to her and Todd’s conversation. 

“You're going to do this! You're going to go out there and make out with your best friend!” Said Todd to no one but his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. He opened the door ready to face Dirk. But he didn't expect to find him lying on the floor crying. Worried Todd walked over and sat next to him. “Are you okay, Dirk?”    
“I’m sorry Todd. I shouldn’t of snogged you I’m just drunk.”   
“Dirk I-”    
I like you,Todd! I should've just told you that I’m gay it was weird and shitty of me to not directly say anything. It's just you're the first real friend I’ve had and I didn’t want to ruin that. I know you like Farah and if she likes you back I won't get in the way. If you two want to whatever, I’ll let you. Why am I saying all of this? I’m just a dumb gay- ” This time Todd was the one to interrupt Dirk, kissing him with more passion than before.  Dirk kissed back sliding his arms around Todd’s waist. Panting for breath they broke apart. 

“Todd?”

“Yeah, Dirk?” 

“You never did your dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this I might write more fics.  
> Follow my tumblr dirkgentlyy


End file.
